User talk:Spinningspark
A little explanation SpinningSpark, whilst you are allowed discussion, it has to be in the right place. If you have an issue you want to speak of, contact the member you want to speak to, rather than make it a big public deal over on the community portal. It's that simple. Now then, why don't you tell me exactly what your issue is, OK? CBFan 06:06, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Replied at Community Portal. It is also rather rich to tell me to discuss at your talk page when you have just protected it so that is the one thing I cannot do. Spinningspark 09:43, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::I blocked it because I was taking a break and I didn't want vandals wrecking it. I'd forgotten that I'd asked you to talk to me. CBFan 12:59, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Apologies Hello Spinningspark, welcome to the wiki. I would like to apologise for the actions of CBFan since you joined our wiki and I ask you to reconsider leaving us. I have just stripped CBFan of his admin powers for alienating new users such as yourself and I assure you that the remaining administrators will be here to encourage you and other new users to make contributions to the wiki. I hope you consider what I have said and get back to helping us to make this wiki great. Thank you. Christophee 00:52, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Tasks Yeah, since this wiki is all about giving every single robot an article, that particular page is not needed. If you want something to do, check out WantedPages. Robots there still need articles. Cheers. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:00, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :I agree with TG that that particular page is not necessary on the wiki as we will be giving every robot its own article. However, if you want to use it as a starting point to create articles for robots we don't have yet, then you are quite welcome to do so. You can even save the sections you want to keep hold of on a sandbox so you can still use them after the article is deleted from Wikipedia. Be'd be very willing to let you start the articles small and then we can all help to expand on them, rather than deleting them straight away as some people like to do (mentioning no names). As TG said, there are many tasks that need doing on the wiki and we'd be very grateful if you'd like to help by contributing. Christophee (talk) 23:42, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, please userfy the deleted page so I can work on it. Spinningspark 07:31, 5 April 2009 (UTC) If you are still around I have converted your article into User:Toon Ganondorf/Sandbox. If you want to use them as a basis, please feel free. I will unprotect it so that you can edit it. I'd also like to point out that the offensive user CBFan has left us, so you have no need to worry about opposition. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:13, 31 May 2009 (UTC)